When love and hate bloom
by Pink loveer347
Summary: It was just another day with the young justice team but when Batman, Superman, and Black Canary tell the team that a new member is joining the team a certain someone have love at first sight and will someone get a little jealous and do something dumb.


[2h2020-2h020+2 Enzyme Lab Report]

[Talia, Kelis, Savannah, Markesha]

**Introduction**

The purpose of this enzyme catalysis experiment was to investigate the effect of changing temperature on catalase, my group hypothesis was if the temperature increase the enzyme activity will slow down because the temperature its not at a current level this was my group hypothesis because from what we had learn in class also from when we had watch the movie in class so it made me think about different ideas & segment. Enzyme are catalysts they bind temporarily to one or more reactions the substrate also they lower the amount of activation energy,

_Enzyme_ are proteins that allow certain chemical reactions to take place much quicker than the reactions would occur on their own. Enzymes function as _catalse_, which means that they speed up the rate at which metabolic processes and reactions occur in living organism,Well some factors that can affect the enzyme are the sub stare,the temperature,inhibitors.

Catalase is the common enzyme it is nearly found in all living organism and exposed to oxygen and what it does in living organism because it break down the h20 or hydrogen peroxide which is the living cell in your organism it can be found in plants and animals

The substrate: temperature, hydrogen peroxide

The products:the oxygen +water or hydrogen + gas

**Materials**

The materials we use were the catalyses, hydrogen peroxide 3%, forceps, filter paper discs, water, ice, and water baths, and cups, beaker, marking pencils, stop watch or timer

**Methods**

Before beginning the lab, we wrote the purpose the materials and a group hypothesis on our data sheet. Next we found the independent variable, dependent variable, and constant

To begin the lab we obtained 50 ml beakers & labeled those 4 degrees Celsius 10 degree Celsius 22 degree Celsius & 50 +degree Celsius. Next we measured 40 ml of hydrogen peroxide to be added to each of the four breakers. Then we gathered the necessary materials to begin the lab, next we labeled the four degree on each of the paper cups.

In our class instructor modeled the 4 degree Celsius lab experiment. The instructor used forceps to pick up a single paper disc next the instructor dipped single disc into 4 degree Celsius lab experiment. The instructor used forceps to pick up a single paper disc, next the instructor dipped the single disc into 4 degree Celsius catalase solution, the instructor still holding the wet paper disc dry excess catalase solution on a dry paper towel.

Next the instructor carefully placed the wet paper disc, using the forceps into the bottom of the 4 degree hydrogen peroxide beaker, Immediately following this step the stop watch started when the paper disc floats to the top of the hydrogen peroxide, we stopped the stop watch timer next we recorded this time on our data sheet under trail 1 for 4 degree Celsius. Then we repeated this procedure for trail 2 for 4 degree Celsius Remember to log the data for all trails.

For the 10°C 22 °c & 50+ °c we worked with our lab partner, As a group we followed the same procedure as started above for the 10 °c 22°c & 50+°c making sure we repeat each trail twice.

After finishing the lab, we call calculated the average time it took for each paper disc to float to the time it took each paper disc to float to the hydrogen peroxide, next we calculated the rate of reaction & logged our data on our data sheet, After we finished the enzyme catalse lab we threw away the paper cups & paper towels, along with rising out the four breakers

**Results**

Table 1: Effect of Temperature on Rate of Enzyme Activity

Time to Float Disc (seconds)

Temperature (degrees Celsius)

Trial 1

Trial 2

Average

Rate (1/average time)

4

9.5 SECOND

9.0 SECOND

9.25 SECOND

.11

10

4 SECOND

4 SECOND

4 SECOND

0.25

22

8 SECOND

6 SECOND

7 SECOND

0.14

50+

180 SECOND

180 SECOND

180 SECOND

0.005

Table 2: Class Data for Effect of Temperature on Rate of Enzyme Activity

Group Number Average Time to Float Disc (seconds)

4 degrees Celsius

10 degrees Celsius

22 degrees Celsius

50+ degrees Celsius

1

9.25

4.75

3.7

180

2

3

9.25

4.5

6.0

180

4

9.5

4.0

7.0

180

5

6

7

9.25

4.0

7.0

180

8

Average:

9.25

4.03

5.91

180

**Discussion**

In the experiment, the catalse enzyme was studied. In this experiment the hydrogen peroxide was the substrate and oxygen & water was product, the variable that was being tested in this experiment is was the temperature. Some good sources for human enzyme catalse are potatoes, yeast and human pig; if the temperature is low the enzyme will only have a little bite of energy & if the temperature gets higher will kill it slowly. The boiling enzyme it will stop the enzyme activity because the temperature kill it, in this experiment the term optimum mean the condition, degree or amount of something is most favorable so occurring to our data the temperature of the enzyme most function best at 10°c we can prove that by going to our data. The optimal temperature for a human enzyme would be 98.6fh.


End file.
